1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steering columns for vehicles and, more particularly, to a tilt mechanism for a steering column of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a steering column of an automotive vehicle, a steering shaft has a steering wheel at one end. The steering shaft is extended through a rigid sleeve and rotatable therein. The steering column may be of a tilt or non-tilt type.
In a conventional tilt steering column, the rigid sleeve is held in place by a pair of brackets attached to vehicle structure and the steering shaft has two separate shafts connected by a pivot mechanism adjacent the steering wheel. The pivot mechanism has a structure for allowing the steering wheel to be placed in a plurality of tilt positions. The tilt steering column allows an operator of the vehicle to adjust height and angle of the steering wheel depending on the operator's stature, seat position, and comfort. Typically, the tilt steering column also allows for an exit position, whereby the steering wheel is placed in an uppermost position to allow easier ingress and egress to the vehicle.
On some current tilt steering columns, the tilt mechanism uses two pivoting toothed pawls, an anchor pin, an engagement spring, and a release lever. When a vehicle is front impacted, the force of the impact is transmitted to the steering column causing the tilt mechanism to release. Due to the large return spring on the tilt mechanism, the steering wheel moves to its upper most position. When this happens, the steering wheel is in an unfavorable position with respect to the occupant for deployment of an airbag.
One disadvantage of the above steering column tilt mechanism is that it lacks positive engagement to control the position of the steering wheel relative to an occupant during a front impact of the vehicle. Another disadvantage is that the steering column tilt mechanism lacks a desired strength during a front impact of the vehicle. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a steering column tilt mechanism which has more positive engagement and increased strength.